Talk:Betrayal at Beaucedine
BLU75/NIN37, BLU75/NIN37, RDM75/BLM37, SMN75/WHM37 Beat this fight with BLU75/NIN37, BLU75/NIN37, RDM75/BLM37, SMN75/WHM37. The SMN died right near the start, too. RDM slept the Dark Demons right away, but the Count popped out of melee range, casting Blizzaga III, and we were hesitant to close in on him due to surrounding mobs (not to mention that because of the terrain, we had to climb around a small rise), so the spell went off and nearly killed us. We managed to pull him further towards the nearest cliff edge after that. Head Butt didn't have a problem stunning his spells (he casts Tier IVs and Tier III -gas). He wasn't too hard to take down after that initial Blizzaga III, with decent hate sharing between the BLUs. --Kyrie 03:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) BLM/WHM + PLD/NIN Easily beat this with BLM/WHM + PLD/NIN, BLM did ES Sleepga2 on pop, PLD grabbed the NM and pulled it on the ramp, just have the BLM lose aggro by logging or sacing and the PLD will have no problems soloing the NM (BLM might want to be /WHM for reraise and erase, the PLD could have some problems with recasts without erase) --Cycloptux If using the sleepga method, sleeper needs to be the one to pop nms. Tried this method just now, I popped on nin and a blm casted sleepga II then warped, when demons woke up they came straight for me. -- Celesyna It still works if the sleeper is not popping, but the NM has to be pulled away (like, on the ramp) before they come back to pop spot. Best way to do it is having the sleeper go on the cliff and die/log there, it is a usually safe spot to reraise. --Cycloptux Just to confirm, the sleeper definitely does not need to be the one to pop. I was the sleeper, did not pop, and just helped people do this on two different occasions. Dark Demons' hate reset as long as Count Halphas was far enough away when I warped out. --JoQuo711 23:03, April 12, 2010 (UTC) BLM/WHM + PLD/NIN works well. I as BLM Elemental Seal'd before popping, waited a second for the Demons to gather and Sleepga II'd them. PLD was ready with Shield Bash on the NM because he immediately starts casting and then Flashed for Hate. NOTE: DO NOT TRY TO PULL IT NORTH OF THE POP, THIS IS A BAD IDEA We pulled to ramp, I Retrace'd and then C.A.'d back to BGS. He was handling himself fairly well. Luckily he didn't cast any -ga spells while I was trying to get back. I saved Stun for -ga's and when PLD needed to recast Utsusemi. Once the mob was at 50% I did a few tier IV nukes and the occasional Cure. Only reason I didn't use Tier II AM was because we had tried to fight north of the pop and ended up with triple aggro (I deleved to 74). The Demons do NOT despawn until the NM Demon is dead. Beyond that, everything went smoothly... now to go relevel my BLM --Yekyaa 08:24, 30 July 2009 (UTC) RDM/BLM DRG/WHM MNK/WAR Beat this with RDM/BLM DRG/WHM MNK/WAR, without doing the retrace thing. DRG popped, RDM sleepga'd, MNK voked the NM and kited for the ramp. DRG and MNK took down NM while RDM kept the dark demon's slept. Very simple. Quesela 07:09, December 9, 2009 (UTC) WHM/NIN, BLM/NIN (me), BLM/WHM, WAR/SAM, WHM/BLM, SAM/NIN Did this fight just now. First 2 tries were failures. I popped the NM(as blm) even outside of the PT and all the mobs still went to the others. 3rd try, setup was WHM/NIN, BLM/NIN (me), BLM/WHM, WAR/SAM, WHM/BLM, SAM/NIN. Both BLM's sleepga @ the start to ensure that they get slept. I kited the NM up around the Outpost area while the others killed the mini's. WHM/NIN (one of the best on my server) tanked the NM and we just kept stunning it when it was up. Smn/Sch, Smn/Whm, Blm/Whm Blm Spawns and sleepgas everything (doesnt matter if you hit some Gigas too). After everything is slept Blm uses Retrace and OPs back. Smns will attack Mainmob with Garuda, then cast Sneak, then let Garuda come to you, cast Invis, pull Mainmob into the tunnel NW and fight with lvl 70BP and 2h if MP needed. Duo WHM/BLM + NIN/WAR Defeated this fight last night. Spawned mobs and then the WHM ES+Sleepga while the NIN(me) voked Count Halphas then proceeded to kite him to the ramp towards the tower, the WHM then zone out and back while the NIN kited him around the tower. Due to the WHM having a retrace scroll she retraced back to the city then port back to Beaucedine which took about 2 mins, similar to the above strategy. I accidently agroed 1 of the Tauri while running up the ramp, with it being night-time in-game, NIN AF1 boots helped me kite for a while. As the WHM zoned back in the attempted to repose the Tauri but failed with the end result being 1 dead WHM, fortunatly the WHM had RR up and the Tauri depopped, I then proceeded to take Count Halphas into the tower and started the actual fight. The WHM RR'd and even with weakness on her, we managed to kill the NM with no other trouble at all. Very easy fight apart from all the drama with the Tauri, I'm sure others would be able to accomplish it without the mistakes. WHM/BLM + NIN/DNC Like the above duo, we had no real problems with this encounter. We had intended to do the Sleep > Retrace way, but that wasn't in the cards for us. As the Count opened up with a Ga and torched the whm before she had a chance to retrace. Ninja pulled the Count to the beginning of the ramp and began to tank normally. Full evasion set up with stun katana's worked wonders. He is susceptible to stun and more than once interrupted his spells. Extremely easily tanked enemy for a ninja. Using the ramp correctly all Ga's were out of ranged until the WHM returned from weakness. Then he was straight tanked through Ga's. With Shell4 a Ga hit for about 600. With Hojo stuck, he only twice caused the use of Utsusemi: Ichi. I couldn't help but to think that Nin/Drk would have eliminated most if not all the risk in this encounter as a Ninja. As long as haste was there you can Ni only tank him with your own buffs. His use of Ga spells is about 3 normal IVs then a Ga. Giving ample time for a Stun timer to return. The only issue could be killing him before you ran out of MP to continue stunning. PLD, BLU, RDM Did this with PLD/WAR, Blu/NIN and RDM/BLM - We started out by killing the eye floating around the pop area, then the RDM popped the NM's, PLD voked the Count and the RDM slept the other ones and instant retraced out, PLD and BLU ended up dying but the RDM was able to DoT the Count while the PLD and BLU HP'd and came back to assist the RDM. After that the Count went down easy. ** Note: Tried this with BLU72, PLD75. BLU popped and slept all bar NM with Soporific, however they woke before BLU managed to warp (unsure if this was due to resistance or Count Halphas waking them on casting). Demons then went on and killed the PLD who generated hate ONLY on Halphas. ***Note: The person who pops the mobs will have hate, therefore its most likely that the PLD popped the mobs then had the BLU sleep them afterwards, resulting in them chasing the PLD. RDM/BLU + COR/WHM Dual-boxed this as 76 RDM and 77 COR, would be easily soloable as any mage job if it weren't for the initial pull. The Count is a BLM and will not even attempt to melee unless he gets really close to you, even then he seems to pause and wait for his next spell occasionally. Movement speed is not required but would make it much safer, as he is a demon and has enhanced movement speed like all demons. Bolter's Roll comes in handy since it only wears when you attack or he lands a spell or attacks, which should be very infrequently. Just kite him around the towers up by the Campaign area and DoT and toss a couple nukes if you can. I actually meleed him for a while with full buffs (Cocoon) plus defense food. Just ate the nukes with Barspells up and Magus's Roll, but this eventually gets MP intensive and you will likely need to kite at some point to recover, which is easy enough to do. As for the pull, I had to pop as the RDM, which made this significantly tougher. Ideally, you would not pop as your tank so you could pull the demon off as the popper died or sleep/retraces. As it was, I got full buffs up and ran up the ramp a ways and died there, since the ramp is relatively safe of surrounding mobs. COR used ranged attack on the main NM and kited up the ramp, but by the time RDM died, either the Count and the lesser NM's have linked hate or I didn't have them far enough away. They were pretty far so I'm thinking linked hate if you don't retrace or teleport out. Luckily, the lesser NM's were far enough from the Count that when I reraised as RDM, only the Count re-aggrod me. Was able to kite while weakened and used the above strategy to get him down. Very fun fight, would have only taken about 15 minutes if the pull went smoother. --Onyxium 18:35, July 3, 2010 (UTC) New Pull Strategy / 75THF/NIN Solo? 27-7-2010 So I was bombing around wiki and was reading this article as I haven't messed with WoTG in about 8 months and I'm on this mission and after reading some of the strats I thought I'd test my luck seeing what chance a thf has at soloing this battle, turns out, it's a pretty good chance. My original objective was to Flee > pop > run away > deodorize + Hide and after two failed attempts (and one delvl from 76), I refocused, and decided a Flee > Run Away > Retrace > OP to the BLM sleep >retrace > warp my first attempt was met with k.o. due to excess aggro and not taking my time. after this i figured I'd try and drop down that hole that is WSW of the Regal Paw just to see if they can follow. however an ahriman stunned me 3 feet from the whole and i was k.o. next attempt I found mobs are able to follow through the hole. while I didn't k.o., that idea was out too. So I decided to try and just flee west far as possible and see what happens. Popped the mobs and bolted, after a minute (more than enough time to catch up) they were nowhere in sight. So I walked back to the paw, there they were. I popped spectral jig and walked near them and immediatly got agro and was promptly k.o.ed. For my next attempt I wanted to flee out, but not as far, I was intreged to see where/when/why they were giving up the chase. So I popped again and this time fled west to just NW of the tower, as soon as the 4 demons reached the north side of the tower, they stopped. I then was agroed by a gigas and suddenly the 4 demons bolted at me again. This bewildered me for awhile, assuming that they may be linking with the bombs or gigas i know, but i eventually found out, by accident, why. oh yea, i was k.o.ed On my next attempt, as I was fleeing out, a gigas was in my path just to the NW of the tower so I cut around west side of the tower, ran against the wall to the east of the tower and spammed my insta-retrace scroll. it didn't activate. as i watched the hoard move forward on the radar, awaiting another k.o., they stopped at the same spot on the north side of the tower. virtually as soon as they stopped, the battle music started playing again. at this point i'm on the SWish side of the tower and here comes Count Halphas around the south side. Alone. to my surprise he stopped online with the south side of the tower, went to cast on me, stopped, went unclaimed, sat there a minute, then proceded to walk back to his spawn area. I thought it was a fluke. so i tried again about 3 times of varying levels of sucess, even having a friend come out and watching to see what they were doing. Sometimes i could get all the 4 demons to stop, sometimes none, sometimes 2 or 3. but eventually I replicated it. What I realized is I was somehow breaking their scent tracking the weather and, in earlier attempts, when I stayed in a straightish path to the west, Count Halphas was comming behind them, they would relink with him, then come attack me. However, since I was now circling around the tower in a counter clockwise fashion, the 4 demons were following me losing scent and the Count would then run along, with enough distance to not reLink his adds, the south side and lose scent. where he could easily be claimed kited for a second while the demons returned to the paw, then I'd drag him up by the C.A. and fight him. The First time I actually got him up there alone, I was /nin and unprepared for a RATK battle, so I gave up. I changed to /rng for ranged WS, but due to bomb agro and not perfecting deagroing the 4 demons, it took a few attempts. /rng was working ok but I didn't anticipate his TP moves hecatomb wave and souldrain had a decent range think I was hit @13+ yalms and souldrain got me for 200+, but I got the Count down to about 86% when I got overconfident and ran back in range too early and ate a blizzaga III. by the time reraise let me up and I managed to agro him again he'd already regened back to full less than 10 seconds. so i kited and continued damage til unweak and got him to about 86% again and decided that while he had cast-cool down I'd do a drive-by-melee. he popped me for 200+; prompt k.o. I decided to change back to /nin to allow me to shoot more often building TP for DE. After a few failed attempts at getting him alone due to links, i decided to rethink my strategy and instead of fleeing to the western tower, I would flee to the C.A./OP tower and see if if that worked better. the first pull I went a bit further just incase the demons didn't stop, so by the time I turned around they were returning to the paw. I waited and popped again., circled around the tower clockwise, and bam there was Count Halphas all by his self, deagroed but still claimed. I hit him with a ranged attack and began the fight. Kiting around the C.A. Tower, the first 20% went by easily. however i'd taken some damage. A courteous whm offered to regen II me while I pecked away. drain bolts were iffy but working good 2/3 with some half resists. getting up to 4 shots in depending if he cast two non-aga spells back to back (usually). once I got him to the high 60/low 70 he changed his tactics. instead of standing at 13-15 yalms, he runs into melee range and attacks -as usual for a mage-. So basically you just continue the ranged kiting taking shots when you can, however, due to movement speed, even with my Trotters he can close a distance of 30~ yalms and take 2-3 swings at you inbetween casts. once he started meleeing i was going through shadows left and right, and was taking the occasional melee shot (200+) sometimes 2 inbetween his casting. and due to the increased attacks and lack of time between them it was increasingly difficult to use bloodybolts to offset his DMG which was slowly taking me down chunk by chunk. I ended up asking the whm to come back and she did. then not long after that, i ran out of shihei. the whm happened to have some on a mule so she muled them, came BACK out and it took a solid 5 minutes of trying to trade them to me while we stayed out of magic range and i stayed alive. was the most intense trade session i've ever done. then i just went back to pecking away with bolts, DE'ing when i had TP and also throwing in the occasional SA while he was casting. when he was down to 11%, i ended up eatting a firaga III and survived with about 30 HP, so happened the WHM was in range, but she wasn't so lucky. She raised and hit me with two CURE II's and was promptly k.o.ed with a FIRE IV. Near the end I started getting belegerent because I wanted it to be over, but I finally killed him. taking the better part of 2 hours, including what felt like a solid 15 mins where I couldn't attack while she muled the shihei. Now I know I said "solo" in the Header, and that wasn't exactly a solo, however, as i went into the fight really w/o a plan, I feel if a THF/NIN is prepared for this more than I was, and cares to spend the time, I'm 100% certain it's possible to solo this NM. Probably in less time. got to have trotters, wouldn't think about trying w/o them a full stack of shihei (i only had about 56 when i started), with sigil regen and possibly from another source, better xbow, maybe a potion or two. I only used about 160 bolts (60~ bloody, 100+ acid) and not even a stack of shihei and that was counting fights as /RNG. videos of pull technique and some earlier attempts coming shortly -- Maximusdecimus 01:26, July 28, 2010 (UTC) phoenix * I just did this solo on THF90/NIN using the pull strategy above. Took a few tries and deaths to get Malphus separated from the rest, but once I did he was cake. Used red curry bun, EVA Kila+2, and STP Fusetto +2. Had TP for DE every time he tried to 3-ga. --Mnakal 11:18, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Solo 90 RDM/BLM This was done by kiting Count Halphas to Xarcabard zone and Sleeping all other mob on the way(Any one used to Sleep/Kite in dynamis will have no problem with this). Nothing really to special about my gear AF2 Cap, AF3+1 body, Nobilis sword, Genbu's Shield, rest just normal for Rdm. The hard part was the kite to Xarcabard, only aggroed 2 Ahriman, 2 Gargouilles & 1 Imp (so very luck). At the Start Buff up, clicked on the Regal Pawprints Stun Count Halphas first spell then sleepga the 4 Dark Demons head up the ramp. Count will follow with atleast 1 or 2 Dark Demons. It seems atleast 1 Dark Demons will wake up on Count Halpahas casting if in range. i waited there until i could recast Sleepga and sleep rest of the Links and cured myself. Moved past C.A. position with only Count behine, he will stop to cast spells so easy to get out of range, Arggroed 2 Ahriman on the way to the next ramp. At this point all 4 Dark Demons had catch up, had to sleep everything again cured myself and then ran flat out to Zone aggroed 2 Gargouilles & a Imp on the way but didnt really do much damage. I zoned to Xarcabard then back again, Count Halphas was on it own and heading back to Regal Pawprints. Was not able to catch him until he was at the first ramp thankfully nothing aggroed me(movement speed would have been nice, but can't have everything). On fighting Count Halphas was not hard will cast a T4 or Ag3 spell every 20 second so i stunned every second spell, had buffs up all the time. He got me down to 230 hp, but was able to easily recover. Long fight took about 20 to 25 mins in total. --Clydiancecht 15:36, 24 May 2011 (UTC) Solo BLU90/RDM45 After the initial cutscene I buffed up with Battery Charge, Animated Wail, Occultation, Stoneskin, Aquaveil, and Protect/Shell II. I was being impatient so I didn't wait for MP to regenerate much and almost immediately popped it. My first mistake was popping below the small hill at the footprints; Count Halphas spawned atop it, and being a BLM he didn't approach and started casting Stonega III right away. I ate the spell and slept the demons with Dream Flower then quickly moved over to him. The only spells I used for the most part was Head Butt and Occultation when shadows went down. I used Sanguine Blade to top myself off when I could to save MP on Magic Fruit. At about 60% since I hadn't recovered any MP at the start, I was running low. TP was at 100% so I did Actinic Burst, waited for a melee attack, then did Convert -> Sanguine Blade and then used Magic Fruit to top my HP off. Keep the demons slept, cast Dream Flower again whenever they wake. If you stun all of the NM's spells, it's rather easy. Ended with 900ish HP, 500ish MP, no meds or food used, buffs as the only preparation. Savage Blade -> Goblin Rush did about 30% HP, so if you build up TP beforehand it's a great way to start it off. --Kensagaku 18:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Solo DNC/NIN I went there as DNC/NIN just to get a feel for the fight. It was actually extremely easy. I was wielding 2 evasion kila+2 along with Empyrean +1 gear. Basically I just went in there with drain samba 3 and straight up fought him the whole time. I used violent flourish to stun his aga spells, and I used Utsusemi Ni to avoid his single target spells. His 4 demon friends rarely ever landed melee hits on me. Occasionally one would cast a single target nuke, which prompted me to put shadows up. I was using Dancing Edge to take his hp down faster but I always kept up 4-5 finishing moves so I could quickly get tp back if I needed to heal. I only had to heal twice throughout the fight. Their accuracy was really bad. After reading through some other testimonies I thought this fight was going to be amazingly difficult to solo, but I was very surprised at how easy it was. I may have got a tad lucky as I noticed that I interrupted a few of his spells with either a WS or just straight melee hits. So apparently he doesn't follow the same rules of interruption as most NMs. Peldin 23:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) With the new content stuff (Adoulin gear 113+ etc), it was pretty much a 2-shot victory on the count with my 99rng/dnc. Barrage + Jishnu's Radiance with the Ajjub bow and he was down.